Destiny chose you
by supastar45
Summary: At first for Yugi Mouto all is well. But for a child with unimaginable power, it could not stay that way forever. Based on The littlest Sanin by EroSlackerMicha
1. Chapter 1 the chosen one

A/N: Ok I came up with this story from reading **The Littlest Sanin by EroSlackerMicha! **It a great story and I really wish he had finished it. If you are reading this though EroSlackerMicha and you want me to take it down then just tell me. By the way, harvests are years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, would I be on this site?

**DESTINY CHOSE YOU**

The three people looked at the beautiful sleeping baby with obvious interest and curiosity about the new born child. 'What are we going to do now about this mess? What are we going to do with him?' There was a pair of "shhhs" from the two others in the room. The last thing they wanted was for the baby to wake up and start crying. 'We are going to do our job and what we planned to do with the child. Are you sure this room is secure Seth? I don't want anyone to find out about this child.' Atemu looked up as his cousin rolled his eyes at the pharaoh.

'Yes Atemu, I made sure. There are guards at all the hallways that lead to this room and guards outside the room. As if that wasn't enough, we are in a bubble of dark magic Atemu; we're in the shadow realm. This room is impregnable!'

Atemu nodded at his cousin and then looked at Ishizu who was staring at the just born baby still. Suddenly, she had a faraway and unfocused look in her eyes. She quickly recovered, though, and looked up at Atemu with a frown. 'Ishizu, have you seen anything of importance about this child's future?' Ishizu nodded and explained her new vision to the two men in the room.

'It is as we feared. This baby is the one, the one who shall either protect Egypt or cause its total destruction. Also, the spell that was put on his mother has passed to him but with opposite effects. His mother died from it after giving birth to him. This baby will be immortal, as if he were a god as we predicted he would be. I saw him in a time that was in the near future. This child must be hidden or he will be threatened or tortured into protecting or destroying Egypt by our people or our enemies. If anybody finds out who he is and what he is capable of, he will not live past his first harvest.'

The three once again looked down at the baby and stared shocked when they saw his eyes were open and he was awake. He was staring at them shocked and confused, but he was not crying. Ishizu looked at the eyes of the baby in wonder. 'His eyes…' All three stared at the baby's amazing amethyst eyes in wonder. The only word Atemu could use to describe the baby was 'Beautiful.'

They wished they could watch the baby forever, but they had a job to do. They took the coal and the diamonds. They drew a ring around the baby and put eight diamonds around the circle in special gold holsters that made them stand up straight. They stood around the baby with Atemu at the head of him, Ishizu to the baby's right and Seth to his left. The baby who was still in a basket and began to look scared. They began to chant the words of the spell and a ring of blue light surrounded them while the diamonds glowed green. When they finished chanting, they each put a finger to the baby's stomach. 'Sorry little one' Atemu said as the three put their finger to the baby and he cried out in pain. When they were done Ishizu held and rocked the child in her arms lovingly to calm him down. The three were now just as immortal as the little boy in Ishizu's arms.

Seth was even softening to the child and you could tell by his voice which had lost its usual harsh edge. 'We have absorbed the child's immortality, so now what are we going to do? We have not planned this far ahead. How do we protect this child?' Ishizu and Seth looked to the pharaoh for the answer to their question.

'I have thought about this problem, and I have decided that the three of us are leaving this place as Ishizu has predicted. We will start our own kingdom, a new and better one that shall have love for this child. I refuse to raise this child in a place as retched and hell bound as this one where everyone would hate him. Don't tell me they would love this child either. As soon as they find out who he is, they will resent and pressure him. I want him raised in a place of love and care.'

Seth looked at his cousin confused and upset at him for abandoning his kingdom and his people. 'Why would you want to leave your loyal people, your devoted subjects? What will they do without you here to guide them?'

'I cannot stand to look at this kingdom anymore cousin. This place used to be a great place of kindness love and care, where the people looked out for one another. It infuriates me to no end when these people are now killing, stealing and raping their neighbors, friends and family. I will not raise him here in this kingdom because this place has fallen into a dark abyss of pain, sin, and misery and even I cannot pull it out. There are no more devoted and loyal people cousin, don't you see that now? You may each pick up to two people to bring with you to the new land if you are coming. If you are not, then so be it.' The three left the room, with the baby under Atemu's robes.

As the three people left they were all having different thoughts about the new born baby. Seth was thinking about his cousin's last statement about the land he ruled. He was surprised when he found he agreed with him. Seth loved very few people; in fact the number was in the single digits. This baby though, Seth loved this baby and he had only just met the child! How was it that he loved the baby this much? Seth would never admit to this, but as soon as he saw the child's amethyst eyes, he knew he loved him. "Sigh, you are going soft Seth. Just choose your two people." Seth left to do just that, his mind still partially on the child he somehow loved in the short time he knew him.

Ishizu was thinking about the boy's future that she saw. She didn't see a lot about the child, but she knew he had a great power over the shadow realm that would never be matched by any other. So great was his power that even all the millennium items' power together paled in comparison to that of the child's now, and he would only grow more powerful over time. Still, even knowing that he could kill the land she loved she still loved the child. Maybe it was the fact that she had known his mother before she died giving birth. She was a kind, caring women who would give the clothes on her back and all the money she had if it meant helping someone else. She could tell by one look at his eyes that this boy was the same way as his mother. The child was going to be like her mom and Ishizu didn't need her millennium necklace to predict that future.

Atemu was also thinking of the beautiful child. He was a treasure, a rare angel sent by the gods to this undeserving and unworthy land. The child was special and not just because of the power he possessed. Atemu would be a father figure to this child and he would raise him the way he should be and deserved to be raised if it was the last thing he did. Atemu promised himself then and there that nobody would lay a finger on the child for as long as his eternal life lasted. He was still quiet and Atemu wondered why that was. Weren't babies supposed to start crying after birth? This one just slept and even when he woke he still was not crying. The only time he cried was in pain during the spell, which was understandable since the spell was a sort of branding. Atemu would protect the child and keep him safe from harm; he gave the child that silent promise.

Xxx

When Ra's rays ceased to shine for the night, Ishizu and Seth entered Atemu's room with their people. Ishizu had her six month old brother Marik. He was a tan boy like Ishizu with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes were also like his sister's but she had brown hair. She would not leave him here with no one to protect him from this land. Ishizu's parents had died two harvests earlier and there were no other relatives to raise him. She would take the child and maybe he and the little boy would become friends. The other person she brought was Odion who she thought of as family. He was only ten harvests now but he had served Ishizu's family faithful since he was five harvests.

Seth had his beloved Joey who he would die for. He was the person he loved the most, more than anything on this earth and Yami knew his cousin would never leave the blonde boy with the blue eyes behind. The other person was a pale boy with white hair and warm chocolate brown eyes called Ryou. He was a boy that Seto had found one day as a baby in the market and felt pity for the child. He raised the boy himself. He would now be one harvest old in a month's time.

Atemu had his best friend Mana with him. She was sixteen harvests just like Atemu, Seth and Ishizu and the two of them had known each other since before one harvest. She was a sorcerer and she was a very adventurous girl with brown hair and green eyes. She had a tan just like Marik's. Even now, she looked more excited than scared about leaving the land she was born and raised in. The other person was Yami, Atemu's nephew. He had the same tri colored hair like his uncle that was black with red tips and blonde bangs with a few of the bangs standing up. The boy was a newborn just like Marik and the baby.

Ishizu thought of something. 'What shall we call this child? His mother didn't name him.' Atemu looked down at the baby he was now holding. 'We shall call this child Yugi.' With that, the seven left the kingdom through Atemu's window and rode on horses with the younger ones on the baskets attached to the horses' sides. They rode for three day and only stopped when their horses stopped out of exhaustion. They kept going and they only calmed when they could no longer see the palace that held their old lives in it.

A/N: So how was it? Like, hate, in between? Like I said I got this idea from the story The Littlest Sanin by EroSlackerMicha. It is a great story about Naruto and I strongly recommend it. Till next time, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2 shadow magic

A/N: This chapter is set two harvests (years) later. I think I'm going to set this story by major events. If I go day by day it's going to be too long and there aren't enough things that could happen to him. This story is based off the littlest Sanin which I recommend. It is by EroSlackerMicha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

Destiny chose you chapter 2. (four harvests later)

**Ages: Atemu, Mana, Seth, Joey, and Ishizu: twenty-two. Odion: fourteen. Yugi, Marik and Yami: four. Ryou: five**

Yami was looking around trying to find Yugi. The children were playing a game they had invented called hide and seek in a private and secluded spot. Ryou and Marik had already been found, but whenever they played they could never seem to find Yugi. The four children had become friends quickly. They were a sort of family along with the grownups. They were still traveling but the kids didn't mind it and even had their own ponies now and knew how to ride as well as the adults did. The children didn't know the specifics about why they were traveling. All they knew was that 'they were running from mean people to protect Yugi' as Ishizu had once explained.

Yami looked around and when he turned towards the tree that they had said was home base, he saw Yugi in one of the branches kicking his legs with a large smile on his face watching Yami. Yugi had the same hair and pale skin as Yami did but Yami had crimson eyes like Atemu. Yugi's amethyst ones seemed to grow even more beautiful each day if such a thing was even possible. Seth, Joey and Odion watched the children contently. Atemu, Mana and Ishizu were out getting water for the horses.

Suddenly someone started to walk towards Yugi. At first they thought that he wasn't harmful until he pulled out a knife. The stared in fear and started to react, but they didn't need to do anything. Yugi turned just as the man tried to attack and everything happened in a split second.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear and amazement as a magician with blue hair and a purple hat and cloak appeared. He pointed his staff at the man who instantly froze. Ryou, Marik, Yami, Seth, Joey and Odion stared in wonder and amazement. Chains appeared on the man's arms and legs and he fell to the ground immobilized and cursing at Yugi who just stared at him confused and scared. The sorcerer then disappeared after giving a smile and a bow to Yugi who gave him a shy smile.

Odion, Joey and Seth were suddenly there and all the children hid behind the three. Odion was the first to speak while Joey and Seth stared at the man, teeth bared. 'What are you doing here? Why are you trying to hurt Yugi?' The man snarled at the child who was hiding behind Seth's leg. 'I am trying to rid the world of that disaster before he destroys Egypt! You should be helping me not protecting him you traitors!' Joey couldn't stand to hear that. 'You idiotic retch, you are just lucky Atemu wasn't here to see you-'

'To see him do what, exactly?' Everyone turned to look at Atemu. Yugi quickly ran to Atemu and the pharaoh picked the boy up as he usually did when the toddler was upset or scared about something. 'What have you tried to do to Yugi?' Seth explained how the man had tried to attack Yugi with the knife.

Atemu glared at the man with the fires of hell in his eyes but spoke calmly to Odion, Seth and Joey. 'Take the children to Ishizu and Mana; they are still tending to the horses.' Atemu put Yugi down and he ran over to the other children who were clutching the grownups' legs.

They quickly left with the children and when they were gone, Atemu turned his glare on the man. When he spoke this time, his voice was low and threatening and the man looked up scared. 'Why were you about to hurt Yugi you worthless piece of shit?' The man repeated the words he had said earlier with a scared voice. Atemu's eyes narrowed even more and they were now slits.

'You will never lay a finger on that boy do you understand me! I vowed to protect that child and I will not break the promise I made to him for anyone! He has done nothing and there is no guarantee that he will harm Egypt in any way! You make me sick you sorry excuse for a human being!' With those words the golden eye of Ra appeared on Atemu's head and he sent the man to the shadow realm. "It is worse than I feared. People know about Yugi already. We must move from here now!"

Xxx

Odion had just finished explaining what had happened to Ishizu and Mana while the children stood near them, still scared. Atemu appeared and everyone grabbed their horses and they rode off. Seth suddenly spoke during the previously silent ride. 'Kids, move up ahead but stay so we can see you. The adults need to talk. Odion, you stay here.' This was not the first time this had happened. When the adults needed to talk about something they sent the kids ahead. Sometimes Odion was allowed to stay and be a part of the adult conversation, like now for example. Yugi hesitated and looked back at Atemu who nodded encouragingly. Yugi smiled at him and moved up.

When the children were out of ear shot, Seth spoke again. 'During the encounter with the man, it wasn't us who protected Yugi. He summoned the Dark Magician on accident when he saw the man trying to hurt him. His shadow powers have grown so strong that he can summon him unconsciously. I think it is time to tell the children a bit more about the situation, but not the whole thing.' Atemu, Ishizu and Mana stared shocked at the news about the Dark Magician. Seto had taken out the part about Yugi's summon, not wanting to talk about it until they were all moving again.

'If we tell them we need to teach them how to defend themselves. All of them have shadow powers and if we are going to tell them, we need to teach them how to control those shadow powers; especially Yugi.' Every agreed with Atemu's plan.

'We should tell them when we stop again. For now we should continue riding so we can put as much distance between us and that place. We have no idea how much this news has spread, so the best thing we can do is to keep moving for now.'

Everyone marveled at Mana, who used to be so hyperactive and silly most of the time. She still was at times but over the last couple of years, the girl had really matured and become much more serious when the situation demanded it. Especially when they were discussing the topic of Yugi's well-being.

Odion usually didn't speak when he was with the adults. He gave an agreement or said why something might not work but that was not the same as actually giving an opinion like he did now.

'I think the next time we stop, we should stop permanently. This news will travel faster than we ever will. In fact, I think we should stop here. What better place to start a new than the middle of nowhere? It will take people a while to find this place and by the time they do, we will have built a glorious empire. We cannot keep moving or else we will just end up right back at the palace. We have traveled for the last four harvests from that palace and I think we have come far enough.'

Atemu thought about Odion's words. 'You do have a point Odion. It is finally time to stop traveling.' With that, Atemu called the children and told them to stop. When they were all dismounted, Yugi went over to Atemu while the others talked. 'Atemu why is we stopping here? There is nothing here.' Atemu simply took Yugi's hand without giving an answer and Seth, Joey, Mana, Ishizu, Odion, Atemu and Yugi walked over to the group of conversing children.

Mana was the one to explain to the kids about shadow magic. 'Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Marik, I have some very important things to tell you ok? I need you to listen closely because this not a joke.' All the kids turned to Mana, knowing by her tone of voice that this was no joke. 'You know all those times when you guys would scare each other by going in a black tunnel and appearing behind each other?' The children all nodded remembering all the times they had done that. They were always scolded whenever they did so, but they were never told why it was so bad. 'Whenever you do that you are using your shadow magic. Shadow magic is a very powerful and dangerous thing and that is why you were always scolded when you used it. Yugi has a very powerful shadow magic. His is even more powerful than mines or Atemu's. That is why the people are trying to hurt him. We are going to train you to use your shadow magic and we are also going to be living here from now on. We know we are nowhere, and that is why we are staying here. I don't want you to use any of your shadow magic unless you need it, ok?'

The children nodded stunned at the news of who they were and of course the most surprised of them all in the group was Yugi. He helped the grownups unpack and then he went over to Joey when he was done. 'When that guy appeared to help me, did I bring him here?' Joey slowly nodded to the little Yugi. 'You summoned him on accident. Don't worry though, we're going to teach you to control your powers.' Yugi nodded and walked over to the other children thinking about all he had learned that day.

A/N: so now that the kids know about shadow magic what can happen now? As usual if there is anything you want to happen in the story, tell me and I will put it in. Thank you for reading this story. I honestly don't know how you readers deal with the crap I put up here. But if your happy then so am I. Till next time, see ya.


	3. Chapter 3 prank wars

A/N: I must be an insomniac since I'm updating at this time of night! I won't say how late because you guys would probably call a hospital on me… or a rehab! XD Can't have that now can we? I just want to thank everyone who reads these stories again. I cannot put into words how much it means to me that you read these stories. This story is based off of The Littlest Sanin by EroSlackerMicha. He is a very talented writer and I strongly recommend the story that I based this one on; It is a Naruto fan fiction. Thank you to **Kyuubi No Tenshi** for your great idea for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, would I be on this website?

Chapter 3 (5 harvests later)

**Ages: Atemu, Mana, Seth, Joey, and Ishizu: twenty-seven. Odion: eighteen. Yugi, Marik, and Yami: nine. Ryou: ten**

Atemu smiled as he watched the kids play that day from his balcony. They had invented a new game two weeks earlier called tag. Right now Mai was it and was running after Tea and Rafael.

Mai was a nice girl with purple eyes and waist length blonde hair. She was Ryou's age now and they had found her two years ago. She did not have shadow magic, but a rare healing magic that could fix any wound. They had found her, crying in front of a hospital on the way to a market that they had heard had a very rare fruit in stock. She told them she had been trying to heal the people but she was shunned because of her magic and called a monster. Atemu, appalled at the sight, gladly took her with them back to the village and the children quickly befriended her.

Tea was a shy girl who had almost been drowning in the Nile when Ishizu found her when she went to do laundry. She would only open up to the other children and the adults and even that took a while. She had brown eyes and short brown hair. They found that her father had been the one to try and drown her. She wanted to be a dancer but he would not have it and would rather have no child than a child that was a dancer. It took two weeks for her to say anything other than yes or no to anyone. She was the same age as Ryou and Mai now and she was great friends with all the children.

Rafael was probably the strangest case with his lost memory. He had a strange power that allowed him to speak to dead spirits. Rafael had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was the same age as Mai, Ryou and Tea. Whenever Yugi went out on his own, he always had at least one of his friends with him for company and protection. Rafael was always one of the people with him. He thought of Yugi as a brother in a way and he always looked out for and protected him.

'Isn't it amazing how fast they are growing? We are getting old Atemu.' Atemu was not surprised as the others appeared behind him Atemu chuckled 'Twenty-seven going on twenty-eight, and yet we still look eighteen.' The adults appearances had stopped aging years ago they noticed. All of adults and the children had performed the spell on Yugi. The villagers however were still mortals though they knew about their ruler's immortality. Over the last few years, the empire that Odion had talked about had been built. It was a very rich and prosperous land with the Nile running straight through the center.

The villagers loved Yugi and all of the children were treated as parts of the royal family. The family consisted of Mai, Tea, Ryou, Rafael, Marik, and Yami being thought of as friends and guardians to the sweet, kind, and loved by all, prince Yugi. Atemu was thought of as the Pharaoh and Seth was once again his advisor along with Odion. Joey was the royal guard and led the army. Mana and Ishizu were the sorcerers who were thought of as the Pharaoh's guardians, protectors and friends. They were all always together at each other's' sides for support and protection.

Atemu looked at the sun dial in the middle of the room. 'It is time my friends for their lesson.' Atemu called in the children to the palace from his balcony. When they were all in the room, they began the shadow lesson for the day. The children all knew simple combat spells now and a few special ones for each of them. Each child had a type of style that they developed and used for whenever they fought or sparred. They learned these schools in addition to the basic math and reading

Mai focused on healing and a few basic physical attacks the she invented herself. Mai had decided to name her physical fighting style Karate although no one had any idea how she had come up with the name. She was currently thinking up a few more advanced moves for her physical attack style. Tea learned the Karate with her since she too had no shadow magic or any other type of magic. Tea still focused on dancing and was even considering joining the palace dancers when she was older but she hadn't told anyone about this idea yet as she was still considering it.

Ryou was a very gifted weapon's specialist. It surprised everyone when the sweet, quiet and harmless little Ryou seemed to take a liking to the sharp and dangerous weapons. He usually used his sword to distract an enemy before binding them with shadow magic. He would then run them through with his sword. Ryou was now practicing with his favorite weapon, something he called daisho which were two samurai swords. No one knew what a samurai was but just let him have his way and name it what he wanted since he was the one who invented it after all.

Rafael used his strength to his advantage. He had a pair of gloves that had sharp spikes on them. After immobilizing an opponent with his shadow magic, he would punch them hard in their neck. He was very protective of Yugi so he would gladly use this method to protect the boy.

Marik and Yami usually came together to fight as a team. One would usually attack from the back while the other attacked from the front and when the enemy was finally cornered, they would perform a move that allowed them to destroy the person's mind. It was Atemu's mind crush and including the three of them and Yugi, it was only known by five people in the whole world as far as they knew.

Then there was Yugi. Yugi excelled at shadow magic. Everyone else had started learning some of the more mild spells but Yugi was already on the advanced. Yugi knew how to summon almost every monster except the Egyptian God monsters. Those would come over time when he became stronger. All the monsters were devoted to their young master as they called him. Especially the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, who were his favorites, Yugi was now learning how to do shadow chains. Learning this technique gave Yugi an idea and he gave a sly grin at the thought. Yugi was a kind person to all he met but when he wanted to be, he could be very sly and sneaky and he was in the mood to be just that at the time.

Xxx

Later that day, all the kids were back to playing hide and seek and as usual, no one could find Yugi. Mai, Tea, and Raphael had been taught how to play a week ago and they were looking for Yugi now. The rules of the game had slightly changed. Since Yugi was always so hard to find, you won the game by finding him. You could either work alone or form a group. Everyone was looking for him now in two groups. Mai, Tea, and Ryou were looking in the palace. Meanwhile, Raphael, Yami, and Marik were looking in the gardens. Everyone was looking around and eventually met up in the front.

'You guys find anything?' The boys shook their heads. Then Tea noticed something. 'Hey guys, look!' they looked to where she was pointing and saw a small patch of blonde hair hidden behind a palace wall. Yami smirked and told the others to be silent. They slowly walked towards the blonde hair quietly. They reached him and Yami placed a finger on his lips. Everyone jumped around the building and yelled the top of their lungs, scaring some nearby guards in the process.

And that is when shadow chains appeared on their legs and pulled them up. They were suddenly upside down, suspended in the air. They looked towards to figure behind the wall and saw Yugi smirking up at them, leaning against the wall. 'Gotcha guys, I call this a practical joke or prank for short.' They looked at him shocked until Marik regained his senses and began to curse. It was a bad habit of the little nine years old and no one could seem to break it, not even Yugi.

'Yugi get us the fuck down from here you bitchy little bastard or I'll-' Suddenly Marik realized what he had said and covered his mouth. Marik called everyone many things but he never called Yugi a bastard because it reminded Yugi of his parents which was a sore topic for him. Yugi was no longer smirking and his head was down. Raphael looked just about ready to punch Marik with his gloved fist and Yami, being Yugi's best friend out of everyone in the group, looked read to help him. 'Yugi I am so-'Marik began to apologize for making his friend sad. But Mai thought of a better idea to get all of their minds off of the comment. She usually was the one to come up with the best plans out of everyone in the group most of the time, like now for example.

'Hey guys, why don't we have a prank war? We will each have a scroll and whenever we prank someone, we'll write down their name and how we pranked them on the scroll. The person who was pranked the most loses and the one who was pranked the least wins.' They agreed and Yugi let them out of the shadow chains, now smiling and putting Marik's words out of his mind.

Mai began to explain the rules when everyone was right side up and on the ground again. 'I say we work in team of two and the winner gets no chores for a month. The losers have to do all of the winners' chores for that month. I think this should last for one day does everyone agree?' They all agreed but then Yugi had an idea and another one of his sly smiles appeared on his face.

'What if we trick one of the Adults on purpose? They will be harder to get even if they don't know about the game!' Mai smiled at the idea. 'If you trick one of the adults, you can erase one of the times you were tricked. If you get Atemu, you can erase two! Since there are seven of us, one group will have three people in it.'

Tea looked at Mai confused. 'Won't that give one team an unfair advantage because they have more people to pull pranks?' Mai nodded her head to Tea. 'Yes it will but it will also give them a disadvantage because there are more people to prank, so it kind of evens it out when you think about it.

Everyone agreed and got into these teams:

Yugi and Yami

Tea and Mai and Raphael

Ryou and Marik

A/N: I got a suggestion for a prank and I make it war, typical! Thank you again to **Kyuubi No Tenshi** for the idea of pranks. If there are any pranks you would like to see, tell me what it is and who to pull it on and I'll put them in as well as let readers know it was your idea. I'm not going to steal it and not give you credit, that is just jacked up. Till next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4 the child of Ra

I want to explain something about the story. These first four chapters and a few more will mainly to introduce characters and explain a few things. I will say when the story has rally started. A few more people need to be introduced first. Thank you once again to **Kyuubi No Tenshi **for the idea of prank wars and a few of the pranks listed below! Tenshi came up with are: 1. the prank Mai pulls on Yugi. 2. The prank Marik pulls on Yami. 3. The one Ryou pulls on Yami. awesome ideas, I must say!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

Chapter 4

Yugi and Yami were happily playing a game while Ryou and Marik did their chores for them. Yugi had only been pranked once by Mai. She had put a note on a box that said 'Cookies do not touch!' Yugi was only going to take a little piece. When he opened the box, ten snakes slithered out at him. The guards and the adults heard a scream and found a petrified Yugi in the fettle position sucking his thumb. Mai said sorry to him after admitting that maybe that was a bit too much.

Yami had been tricked three times. The first time was by Marik when he was walking under a tree and Yami was suddenly upside down for the second time that day only this time by a rope trap. The second time was by Tea who tricked him into thinking Yugi was stuck in the Nile. Ryou had put hot chili juice in Yami's drink and put another glass of liquid by the first. When Yami started screaming from the first one, he turned to the second and screamed even louder.

Yami had two of those canceled out when he tricked Atemu into thinking the castle was being stormed! He made Yugi use his shadow magic to form fake soldiers and make them appear to be storming the castle. Atemu ran to get his armor only to go outside and find everything was fine and all was in order with no army present.

(Yugi and Yami: two)

Mai had been pranked two times when she walked through a door and was in the shadow realm, courtesy of Marik. She hadn't been able to trick the grownups though, so her total was one. Mai was now refusing to talk to or even look at Marik for playing the mean trick on her and not apologizing afterwards. She had also been tricked by Yami who made her think her hair was on fire with an allusion.

Raphael had been tricked three times, once by Yugi and the other two by Ryou. Yugi made him think the Dark Magician was attacking him and then had him trapped in a shadow magic cube. He was of course, released afterwards. Ryou used a spell that he had learned that day to make Raphael see an allusion of all his hair falling off and at the same time, it was turning orange. It was quite funny to hear him yell about "MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR, I'M LOOSING MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

Tea had avoided everyone so she could stay out of their minds except for of course the one prank she had pulled. Meanwhile she focused on tricking the adults and managed to trick Ishizu and Seth. Tea made Ishizu think her necklace was broken by telling her one of the pyramids was destroyed. Tea gave her the innocent eyes and made it easy to believe her. The only one whose innocent eyes were more effective than Tea's was Yugi's. Joey happily helped Tea prank Seto and together they managed to convince Seto that Joey was pregnant.

Of course this whole episode made Tea ask what pregnant meant which Joey embarrassedly explained meant 'It's when someone has a baby.' This followed with her asking how a baby was made. They quickly kicked her out of the room before having to give the young girl the answer to her question.

(Mai, Tea, and Raphael: three)

Ryou had only been tricked once when Raphael had lead him down a dark path and jumped out at him with a mummy mask on. It scared him half to death. Ryou had managed to trick Mana into thinking that she was related to the Dark Magician Girl. His total was zero. It was Marik who lost it for them.

Marik had been tricked by everyone but Ryou. What made the situation very sad was the fact that he kept falling for the same trick. The boy was crazy about money so he would always bend over to get the coins he saw. And they would always be pulled out of his grasp before he could get to it. Ryou was very angry at him for being so gullible.

(Ryou and Marik: five)

Everyone was having fun except Ryou and Malik when Atemu, Mana and Ishizu appeared at the door. 'We are going to the market would you guys like to come?' The kids quickly went over to the adults. They were never allowed to leave the palace and the times when the adults took them were very rare. They were happy to go see their land and their people that loved and adored them.

Atemu, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Marik, and Raphael all wore short kilts with cloths rapped around their faces and hair. Mana, Ishizu, Tea and Mai wore one strap dresses and they also had cloths covering their face and hair. They all had black coal on their eyes and the only ones who had to worry were Atemu, Yami, and Yugi. Yugi had the only amethyst eyes while Atemu and Yugi had the only crimson ones in the world so he kept his eyes to the ground when people looked at him so people couldn't see them. As much as they enjoyed being considered royals, they wanted to be considered normal when they went outside of the palace walls.

Xxx

The girl had blonde hair the color of real gold. Her eyes were the most stunning blue and reminded those who looked at them of sapphires, which is probably why she was given the name Sapphire. She was ten years old with the mind of a person twice her age and she was already stunningly beautiful. The long straight dresses failed in keeping her shape hidden. Everyone thought her conceited and vain. They all thought she showed her looks on purpose, to show off and to get attention. She would have loved to hide if she could.

She hated being beautiful. Her mother's beauty had cost her mother her life and the girl was much more beautiful than she had been. She would love to go away and never return but go to where? There was nowhere to go and she had to protect her sister. If she didn't then who would?

It was this girl the group of secret royals saw on their visit to the market as she was trying to steal an apple. 'Well what do we have here?' The man looked at the girl and took her arm, his eyes shining with lust. 'You do realize that the penalty for stealing is an arm, don't you. Or would you perhaps like to pay me in another way?' The man's eyes roamed the young girl's body suggestively but she just stuck out her other arm and gave him a defiant look. He got the knife and sneered at her. 'Suit yourself girlie, it's your arm!'

The girl never closed her eyes or turned her head as the knife came down. She refused to look scared in front of this man. Just as the knife was about to connect, someone moved the man's arm so the knife landed on the stand beside the girl's arm. 'Hey what do you think you're doing? This girl tried to steal from me! The penalty is-'the man stopped when he looked at Atemu who had removed the cloths from his face. The man paled when he saw the all mighty pharaoh.

'Unhand this girl, now!' The man was reluctant to unhand the beautiful girl but did as he was told. The girl backed up from him and suddenly a little girl with red hair and teary violet eyes ran over to her crying. 'Sister sister! That mean person tried to hurt you! Sister, he was gonna take your arm!' The girl hushed her and made her calm down. 'It's okay Rose, there are worse things he could have taken than my arm. I am fine sister really.' Then she looked up at the pharaoh. 'And now I believe we owe our pharaoh a thank you for the kindness he has shown us today. Thank you, my pharaoh.' The girl bowed and her sister followed suit. When she straightened up, she and her sister turned to leave.

'Wait, where are your parents?' The two girls stopped moving at the word parents. When the girl spoke, her explanation was hesitant. 'Our mother is no longer alive and our father… is not here.' Atemu raised a brow at the two girls and made a decision. 'Well, since you have no parents and you have shown great courage here today, you may come with us and live in the palace if you wish.'

The two girls turned around slowly while everyone stared at them enviously. The little girl, Rose, looked excited and happy not believing her ears. Her sister however, looked skeptical at the pharaoh and she obviously didn't trust him completely. You could tell by her tone of voice. 'You have just met me and while I thank you for assisting me, why are you being so generous, if I may ask my pharaoh?'

'Shut up you disgusting ungrateful harlot! How dare you question the pharaoh's generosity when you don't even deserve it! All you deserve is the exact same fate as your mother had you disgusting little bastard! You deserve to end up just like she had!' The girl shook in pure rage at the unknown speaker's words. 'Sissy, what does she mean? What happened to mommy and what's a harlot?' The girl looked down at her sister with a forced smile then turned her attention back to Atemu.

'I am sorry my pharaoh, but I cannot accept your offer. However, may I ask for one thing?' Atemu nodded his head to tell her to continue. 'Please, take my sister and let her live in the palace.' Rose looked up shocked and scared at her sister and clutched her hand. 'But sissy, what about you why can't you come?' The girl tucked a lock of hair behind her sister's ear. 'I just can't Rose. It really wouldn't be a good idea. I'm not strong enough to take care of the both of us and I will not see you hungry with those hollow cheeks again.' Rose wasn't going to go down without a fight though. 'But why can't we just use the-' She stopped when she saw the look her sister gave her. She turned back to the pharaoh a determined expression on her face.

'Pharaoh, I am willing to do anything to protect my sister. I will do anything you want just please protect her.' The pharaoh and all the kids stared shocked at the girl. This girl was no more than ten, but she was willing to do anything to for her sister's sake. She may be ten, but this world had somehow made her much, much older mentally. Atemu finally spoke. 'Both of you come with me. We shall return to the palace.'

Xxx

Sapphire stood in the throne room with all of the adults. Rose was in a different room playing with the other children. Atemu looked at her curiously as well as Mana and Ishizu since they had also witnessed the events first hand. Suddenly, Atemu broke the silence. What does you sister mean to you that you are willing to give up everything for her?' The girl, who had finally introduced herself as Sapphire looked down. Odion decided to try and calm her down. 'Hey it's ok, we aren't going to hurt you. We're just trying to help.' Odion tried to give her arm a reassuring squeeze. When she felt him touch her, all hell broke loose.

Her eyes widened in fear and shock. She punched Odion and ran to a corner of the room. 'No, stay away from me! Don't touch me, please don't touch me!' She was shaking and crying and for the first time since any of them saw her, she looked like a scared ten year old girl. Then Atemu thought of something that the one person had yelled.

'Sapphire, can I ask you a question?' She was still in the corner shaking and crying and scared. She didn't seem like she could hear them but Atemu asked the question anyways. 'Why did that lady in the market call you a harlot?' She looked even more scared just at the mention of the word. She put her arms around herself and hugged herself as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She looked so scared and Atemu tried to approach her but it only made her mad. 'No! I said stay back! Don't come near me stay away!' She opened her eyes and everyone stepped back in surprise. Her eyes were golden and there was a golden light surrounding her in the shape of a hawk, the symbol of Ra.

Everyone backed off and the worst possible thing happened. Yugi walked in the room at that moment. When he saw Sapphire he looked curious but not scared. He walked over to the girl while being told to go back by everyone. They tried to grab him but an invisible force repelled them. It looked like Yugi couldn't even hear them! He was just drawn to the girl and she just stared at him curiously. Soon he was in front of her with everyone still telling him to run.

Sapphire didn't know why, but this boy calmed her down. She stopped glowing and her eyes went back to their normal color. Yugi smiled up at her at her and she stared down shocked at him. 'You remind me of my step-brother. I loved him so much but I- I couldn't protect him!' She broke down silently crying and hugged Yugi.

The adults stared at the site. 'She really would give anything to protect her sister so she doesn't end up like her or their brother.' Atemu had only seen a love like this in the family formed by the kids and the adults in the room. It was a strong bond and they all knew first hand that nothing could break it.

Xxx

Once again, everyone was staring at Sapphire only this time they were in the garden. Yugi had gone back to play with the other children. Atemu decided to ask the question again. 'Why did that lady call you a harlot?' She still looked mad when she heard the word but she didn't freak out and gave an answer.

'She called me that because my mother was one. My mother was very beautiful but that was nothing compared to me. She had to become a hooker to support her three kids, who sadly are now just two girls with no mom. Everyone knows I would do anything to protect my sister and they think that eventually I'll become a harlot. If it comes down to it and that is what I must do to protect my sister, I will do it.'

Atemu stared at the girl curiously. 'You were scared when Odion just touched you though. Why?' Sapphire looked to the ground again but still replied in a shaky voice. 'One day, my mom brought one of her "clients" home with her. I didn't know and I accidently walked in the room. By then I was only eight, but when the man saw me, he grabbed me. He threw me on the bed by my mom and… and…' She couldn't continue anymore and she just cried at the memory of the man abusing her body the way he had.

Atemu gave her a moment to calm down before he asked his last question. 'What was that golden light around you and why was it in the shape of an eagle? That is the symbol of ra.' Sapphire looked up at the group with red eyes and at first she gave them a look that clearly meant was worried and scared but it soon went away and all that was left was sadness.

'Ask the girl with the millennium necklace, she had a vision of my past just now.' They turned to look at Ishizu but she was just staring at Sapphire wide eyed from her vision. Suddenly she fell to her knees and bowed to Sapphire. Seth was the one to react first. 'Ishizu, what are you doing?'

Ishizu looked up at Sapphire who was looking at her now. Ishizu rose and turned to her friends. 'Bow all to this girl, bow!' They all stared at Ishizu and then Sapphire as she waved a hand and she was suddenly wearing a one sleeved leopard dress and a silver crown embedded with sapphires, which was no longer her eye color. Her eyes were once again golden and a beam of sunlight seemed to land on her from the sky. When she spoke her voice was the same but it seemed to have more authority in it. ' I am Sapphire, daughter of the sun god Ra, the sun princess.'

A/N: I know that this chapter sucks but bear with me please. These are the last two people I need for the REAL drama to start! Thankyou again


	5. Chapter 5 feelings revealed and warnings

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm back after my lazy days. I do have those times sometimes when I just become super lazy and I don't do ANY typing. Then I feel guilty and update a bunch of times so it evens out in the end. I'm updating EVERYTHING today so if you are one of the strong people who can read my stories without barfing, here they are.**

Chapter 5 (6 harvests (years) later) **LEMON**

**Ages: Atemu, Mana, Seth, Joey, and Ishizu: thirty-three. Odion: twenty-four. Yugi, Marik, and Yami: fifteen. Mai, Ryou Tea, Raphael, Sapphire: sixteen Rose: thirteen**

Raphael and Sapphire were watching everyone in the garden, specifically Yugi and Yami. Sapphire laughed as she watched the two. Just as Raphael acted as Yugi's brother, Sapphire was like his sister. 'When do you think Yami's going to tell Yugi he likes him Raphael?'

'Around the same time Yugi tells Yami if someone doesn't help the two out. Even Yami, confident as he is can't gather the courage needed to tell Yugi how he feels.' The two watched contently but soon were joining their friends.

Xxx

The adults sat in Atemu's room as usual, still looking like they were no more than eighteen. They watched the children talk, even Sapphire. Sapphire had taken to the group quickly when she learned they were Yugi's friends. Atemu looked up and noticed Seto's worried expression. 'Seto, what is wrong?' Set sighed.

'I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen today… Something horrid…' Ishizu looked over to him. 'That is impossible. If something important were to happen, my necklace would have seen it already.' Seto nodded but he still looked doubtful.

Xxx

The whole group was currently trying to get Yugi and Yami together. It was going well depending on how you looked at it. Yugi and Yami were together more and talking more but every time it was time to say the three magic words, one of them found an excuse to move away.

Sapphire decided enough was enough and pulled Yami aside. 'Hey Sapphire, what's wrong?' She looked Yami straight in the eye. 'If you do not tell Yugi you love him in the next ten seconds I will rip your head off.' He looked shocked, and then scared, then embarrassed.

'Yami don't have to look embarrassed. Everyone knows how you feel about Yugi… Well, everyone except Yugi, that is. Remember, I'm his "sister" so if I haven't killed you yet, then tell him, before I DO kill you.' Yami looked at Sapphire. Somehow her threat/pep talk worked and he went over to Yugi nervously.

'Yugi, can I talk to you inside really quick?' Yugi nodded and the two headed inside while Sapphire went back over to the group. Marik gave her a questioning look. 'What did you say to him to finally make him grow a pair and talk to Yugi?' Sapphire smirked. 'Oh nothing, I just spoke a few words of wisdom.'

Xxx

So Yami, what did you want to talk to me about?' Yugi went over and sat on a bed and watched Yami with wide, curious and innocent eyes. Yami watched him for a moment before walking over to him. He sat leaned over him and quickly kissed him. As he was about to move away, Yugi's hand came up and held his head in place as he kissed him back.

Yugi moaned, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth to explore and taste. He didn't know how it was but Yugi tasted like cinnamon! Yugi slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Yami's lips and looked up at him with a flushed face. 'Yami I-'

'Yugi, I love you. I have for about three years now but I was too scared to say anything. I love you.' Yugi looked up at him with shock and then joy. 'Yami, I love you too! I just thought you wouldn't like me back or that you'd be disgusted! I am so happy!'

The two kissed again and accidently fell back on the bed. Yami was about to lift them up when Yugi's arms and legs wrapped around him making it harder to escape. Yugi deepened the kiss and Yugi got the message quite clearly.

Soon the two's tongues were fighting for dominance. Yami won the fight and once again, he tasted Yugi mouth. He explored everywhere and just couldn't get enough. He was so busy with his task that he didn't even realize that Yugi had flipped them until he opened his eyes to see Yugi giving him a very lecherous grin. Yami was surprised to see it on the little "innocent" boy's face.

'Yugi, what are you doing?' Yami knew it was a stupid question and that Yugi was trying to _do _him. Yugi still replied all the same. 'I'm trying to show you how much I love you.'

**(LEMON START)**

Yugi roughly kissed Yami and rolled his hips, causing both boys to moan in pleasure. Yugi did it again, harder this time and Yami arched off the bed from the sensation. They both continued and eventually Yugi went south of Yami's mouth.

Yami moaned and watched surprised as Yugi kissed down his jaw line, his neck, his chest and then to his nipples. Yami gave a gasp of pleasure and surprise as Yugi took the left nipple into his mouth while tweaking the right. When the left was hard, Yugi's mouth and hand switched tasks. Yugi gave Yami's nipple a soft bite causing Yami to hiss in pleasure.

When Yugi was done there he kissed Yami again, but this time when the two's tongues fought, he won the battle. Yugi explored Yami's mouth greedily, tasting everything in it. Yugi could only describe Yami's taste as sweet. He could not describe the delicious taste that was Yami.

The two boys quickly removed their kilts which was all they were wearing, and continued on with their tasks. Yugi started kissing south of Yami's lips and stopped to mark his neck. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew that Yami was his. He continued south past Yami's chest, stomach, and came to Yami's throbbing and very hard cock.

He looked up at Yami with the sexiest expression the boy had ever seen which just made Yami harder somehow. He was now hard as a rock. Yugi slowly went down and put only the head in his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the slit. Yami moaned out but it was nothing compared to when Yugi deep throated him.

Yugi quickly bobbed his head up and down on Yami's well over average sized member. How he managed it without gagging- hell, how he managed it at all was a mystery! Yami moaned loudly as his dick was surrounded by the silky walls of Yugi's throat. He moaned Yugi's name louder and louder as his release came closer. Yami knew he couldn't last much longer and Yugi knew it too, which is why he stopped and released Yami's cock.

Yami whined as Yugi stopped and crawled up to him. Yugi leaned over beside Yami's ear and whispered into it. 'You won't get to cum just yet. I want all your cum inside of me.' Yami groaned as his dick somehow became even harder than it already was!

He reached over beside the bed and grabbed a jar of oils. He spread it on his finger and pulled Yugi into another kiss before he slipped the finger into Yugi's tight hole. Yugi relaxed and soon another finger went in with the first. Yugi was in slight pain nut it soon faded. Yami added another finger and started moving around.

Yugi looked down at him as Yami looked around in him for something. 'What are you- OH RA YAMI!' Yami smirked as he found Yugi's prostate. He brushed it again which caused Yugi to arch into the touch, causing both boy's members to brush each other's. It took all Yami had not to cum. He almost lost it then and there at the sensation. Yami rolled them both over. He applied the oils to his cock, which was now harder than a diamond.

He lined up with Yugi entrance… and hesitated. 'Yugi, are you sure about this? Do you really want to do this?' Yugi looked up at Yami. Both of them looked at each other with lustful eyes, but there was love there to. So much love for each other. 'Yes Yami, I'm sure. Please, take me I want you to take me. You and no one else Yami… I love you so much. I want this more than anything else in the world. Please… make me yours!'

That was enough for Yami. He slowly pushed into Yugi and they both hissed, Yami in pleasure, Yugi in pain. When Yami was completely inside Yugi, he tried so hard not to move. He grinded his teeth together trying not to move but soon Yugi gave Yami the ok. Yami went all the way out until only the tip was still inside, and then slammed back in.

Yugi screamed Yami's name as Yami hit his prostate and kept hitting it dead on. 'Yami! Ahhh oh Yami. H-ha-harder! F-fa- faster!' Yami did as he was told and the two continued to moan each other's names. Yami went as fast and as hard as he could, making the bed shake and hit the wall in the process. 'Y-Yugi! S-so good! So t-tight!' The two continued and they both knew they couldn't hold on much longer.

Yami reached between them and started to fist Yugi's cock, which he found was the only part of Yugi that wasn't small. After a few more strokes, Yugi cried out Yami's name and came all over Yami's hand and his walls clamped down on Yami. Yami followed afterwards with a scream of Yugi's name and they both fell on the bed, exhausted.

They both came together and wrapped their arms around each other. 'Yami I love you so much.' Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. 'I love you as well, Aibou.' With that they both fell asleep.

Xxx

Everyone was outside, on the farthest end of the garden, as far from the palace as possible. But they could still hear the two boys go at it. Sapphire sighed when all the noise stopped. 'Finally! I told him to talk to my brother not bed him! He better not hurt him or I'll make him beg me for death.' Marik was cursing more colorfully than ever before, and that was saying something. Ryou stared at the palace in surprise.

'Who would have thought that Yugi would be the first to go of all of us?' Everyone shook their heads and Marik snickered. 'I would have thought it would either be Yami or Sapphire!' Everyone gave a laugh except Sapphire and Mai. She hadn't told them of her past and the only ones who knew were the adults, Mai and Yugi. Even Rose only knew and edited version of the story, and she had been there the whole time.

Rose looked up at her sister with a curious look. 'What was that sound? What are Yugi and Yami doing in the palace?' Everyone stopped laughing and turned to Sapphire. Tea stared surprised. 'You haven't told her?'

Sapphire turned red in the face. 'Would you tell your sister about…?' They all thought about it and shuddered at the thought. Rose looked up, confused. 'Tell me what?' The girl stared up with eyes as big and innocent as Yugi's. (And just look how innocent he turned out to be XD)

Just then the adults walked over to the kids. Atemu raised a hand in greeting and spoke. 'Hey guys, where are Yugi and Yami?' They all looked at him incredulously. Raphael barely got the words out. 'Y-you mean… y-you d-didn't hear!' They all looked at him confused and Atemu spoke once again. 'No, we had a silencing spell on the room we were occupying. Why should we have heard something? Where are they?'

They all turned pink. 'They went to bed…' Ryou said. The adults looked at the children's faces and after a moment, their eyes widened in disbelief. 'You _do_ mean to sleep right?' They all looked away. 'They're asleep now I bet, with all their activities.' Marik muttered but the adults still heard him.

Rose looked up at them all still curious. 'What are you guys talking about?' They all looked down at her and then looked away. 'I'll tell you when you're older.' Sapphire muttered under her breath. Mana coughed and Joey spoke. 'Well, let's get inside. We need to talk but we need to wait for Yugi and Yami to wake up first.' Just then they heard Yami moan Yugi's name loudly. 'They're awake.' Mana said and they all rushed to get in a room and apply a silencing spell.

Xxx

Yami woke up to see (or probably feel) Yugi jacking him off quickly, his tongue out to catch the cum. When Yugi saw he was awake, he gave him another lecherous grin. 'Just sit back and watch the show Yami.' And that is what Yami did. He sat back and watched. The pleasure Yugi was giving him was so good he fisted the purple sheets.

Wait… purple sheets? "But the only one with purple sheets is…" Yami looked at Yugi frightened. 'Yugi! We're in the girl's rom! On Mai's bed!' The two boys quickly got up and removed the sheets to have them washed. 'Mai's going to kill us!' Yugi kept saying the statement as the two worked. It didn't help that they were in pain and limping.

Xxx

Everyone was waiting in the throne room with the silencing charm on it and waited. They had been there for twenty minutes before they saw Yugi and Yami run in. To everyone's surprise, they half ran half limped up to Mai and started to speak over each other. No one could hear the whole sentences but Sapphire and Ryou could make out enough to tell what was going on.

Mai could tell this and gave them a questioning look. 'Come with us.' Ryou said and the three went to a corner of the throne room where no one could hear them while the others looked at them. It didn't take long for the two to explain.

'THEY HAD SEX IN MY BED!' Everyone looked shocked and alarmed at a very red Yugi and Yami. Mai stomped back over furiously. 'Why did you have sex in my bed? Why not your own beds?' The two looked away from her but Yugi answered. 'We didn't notice until… umm… a few minutes ago.' Mai looked ready to take a sword and run them both through. 'If I find one drop of ANYTHING on my bed- I don't care if it's just sweat- I will chop off both of your-'

'Ahem!' Everyone looked at Joey who had just coughed to get their attentions. Atemu sighed. 'We can talk about that later.' He gave both Yugi and Yami a stern glance and both boys turned even redder somehow. 'We have a more important problem right now. Sapphire… This concerns your dad.' Everyone except Mai and Yugi looked at Sapphire now, confused. She pretended not to notice them and instead looked at the adults. 'What does that evil bastard want?'

'Aww, didn't you miss me _princess_? Daddy's little girl not excited to see daddy?' Everyone turned and looked at a man with hair and eyes the color of the sun. He was very tan and muscular. Sapphire stayed still… for two seconds. She grabbed the sword on Atemu's waist and charged at her dad. Everyone stared shocked as he brought a blade out to deflect his daughter's deadly blow.

'That's not a very friendly way to say hello Sapphire.' She snarled at him. 'Rot in hell, bitch!' Sapphire pulled out a knife from somewhere and tried to cut her dad, but he just jumped back before it could touch him. He sheathed his sword and raised his hands in surrender. After a few moments, Sapphire dropped the knife and gave Atemu his sword.

'Thankyou Sapphire, I just want to talk… well actually I wanted to warn all of you.' They looked at him confused so he continued. 'Atemu, the land you once ruled has been overtaken by the thief king, Bakura. He still believes you are a new land and will therefore, wall easily. Unfortunately he is right that you are new. The pharaoh may have experience but the troops lack it. All of you in this room will play a key part in the war to come.'

Sapphire still glared at the god whom almost all the fifteen and sixteen year olds thought was human. 'You're not going to do us any favors and tell us what is going to happen, are you?' The man shook his head. He looked like he was about to apologize but stopped when he saw his daughter's face and knew she didn't want to hear it.

Rose, who was still in the room, looked at the man curiously. 'Who are you and why does my sister hate you?' Sapphire was still glaring at RA and looked like she might grab another sword any moment and attack again. 'Well… you see Rose I-'

'How do you know my name?' Sapphire growled at her father for making such a mistake. He sighed and looked sadly at his daughter. 'So who here knows the truth?' She was still glaring but stopped her growls long enough to answer. 'Yugi, Mai and the adults.' He nodded his head. 'And when were you planning to tell the others? Especially Rose since she is your sister.' She practically spat the words at him. '_My _sister but not _your _daughter.'

He nodded and looked at the whole group again. 'Well, I would love to stay but if I do Sapphire will grab another sword and we can't have her stealing now can we?' With that the man disappeared in a sudden flash of light.

Sapphire turned to the group and saw the questioning looks. With a sigh, she reluctantly began to explain who she was. Meanwhile the adults were thinking about what possible role they would all have to play in this upcoming war.

**AN: First of all I cannot believe I just wrote a lemon! I've never done that before and I didn't think I would. Next chapter might be up tonight**__**I'm writing the last chapter of sibling rivalry. I'll be sad to see it end but all god things must. Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, Favoriters, and Alerters. I honestly don't know how this story would be without you. Till next time, see ya! Please R&R **


	6. Chapter 6 trouble

AN: Well now the trouble begins!

Chapter 6

Ryou, Yami, Tea, Raphael, and Marik all stared wide eyed at Sapphire who stood there shyly, which she hadn't done around them in years. She had finally explained who she was and she was a bit scared at how everyone would take the news. It's not every day that you find out your friend is the daughter of a god. Mai and Yugi still stood in the room but were pretending not to listen. 'So let me get this straight' Marik said slowly, trying to process all of the new information. 'You are basically a princess, the daughter to the SUN god Ra and that was him in this room just now and you hate his guts and just tried to kill him? Does that about sum all of this up?'

Sapphire slowly nodded his head yes. Suddenly Marik's eyes narrowed in fury. 'And you just so happened to "forget" to tell us this Sapphire?' Sapphire looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes and that said it all. Ryou looked over to the adults and crossed his arms over his chest. 'You guys didn't happen to know anything about this, did you?' If the circumstances were normal, everyone would have laughed at how even the all mighty pharaoh squirmed under the sixteen year olds gaze but these were not normal circumstances.

Yami turned to look at Yugi and Mai. 'And did you two know anything about this at all?' The two looked down and suddenly became very interested in the floor. Oh how they wished they had learned that invisibility spell…

Tea looked at Atemu with large, concerned and scared eyes. 'So what are we going to do now? Ra just appeared to warn us and all we've learned today about Sapphire's dad. What do we do next?' Atemu looked down to Tea and straightened himself while giving the girl a reassuring look. He had to look strong and confident, even if that is not how he felt at the time.

'We will go about our day as normal, as if this never happened. Until the trouble arrives, we cannot know what it is and so therefore we cannot do anything to prevent it.' Everyone nodded and went to leave but was stopped by another cough from Joey. 'Yugi, Yami, stay here. We need to have a word with the two of you.' The two boys turned pink and walked over to the adults while everyone else quickly left, not wanting to hear whatever the grownups were going to say to the two young boys. They all knew it was about their earlier activities…

Xxx

Everyone had been told to continue their day as normal and so it was a normal day for everyone… or at least as normal as things got around there. After Yugi and Yami had been scolded for having sex at only fifteen and then checked to make sure they really did love each other and that it wasn't done out of lust, they were free to go. That probably wasn't the best thing for them and they soon wished they were back with the adults. Mai had found nothing on her sheets… But she HAD found something on her mattress that had leaked through the sheets, and she could tell that it was not sweat.

Everyone stared as Mai chased Yugi and Yami around promising death for what they did on her bed. She had borrowed a few knives from Ryou and was now chasing the two boys with them. 'When I catch you tow, I'll castrate you both!' Everyone else was under the shade of a nearby tree, watching the show. Suddenly Ryou turned to Sapphire.

'Why didn't you tell us about your dad? We would have understood you know.' Sapphire nodded her head in agreement. 'I know you would have, but I'm trying to forget all of that. Believe it or not, being the daughter of the sun god has all the down sides and none of the good sides.' Ryou nodded and the two went back to enjoying the had finally caught Yami and Yugi and was about to hurt them both when they heard a large bang.

Xxx

The adults were inside as always and had just finished talking to Yugi and Yami. They were now silently praying that they would never have to have that talk again for a long while. Joey was groaning and rubbing his temple. 'What are you doing pup?' Joey groaned again and turned towards Seth. 'I'm trying to erase the mental images.'

Everyone, even Seth, blushed as Joey continued to try and remove the pictures while the others did the same with the images that now flooded their minds as well. Just then, Sapphire, Yugi, Yami and Mai burst into the room and ran to the adults, panic written all over their faces.

Atemu sighed, figuring someone went wondering around the castle and was lost. But if that was the case, why were Sapphire's eyes glowing and her powers activated? 'Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I thought you might want to know that the castle is being stormed.' And with that they were all rushing back outside.

Xxx

Outside was a war zone. When the three teens got outside, they quickly rushed to help their friends protect their home. Tea and Mai were using their advanced karate skills. They had developed it over time and they now had some very powerful moves in their arsenal with their fighting style which they were now using. They were currently working together to take out a few bigger opponents that they couldn't take alone.

Ryou was using his Daisho and flying through the enemy lines, taking out people left and right. He was using his shadow magic to repel enemies that came to close while he was attacking. He was doing well but then he ran into two guys who had swords of their own. And unlike the others, they knew how to use.

Rafael was pounding people away as quickly as they came. He had received a chain for his last birthday from Atemu and he used it to wrap around an enemy before he hit them. It made things easier and he was using the method now to take down his opponents. But he only had one chain which meant he could only focus on one enemy at a time.

Marik and Yami were fighting together as usual but with a different style. They were both using their shadow magic on larger groups of enemies to trap them in a shadow bind and then constrict them. Soon however, they were trapped in a circle of people. They were quickly beating them down though, and it seemed they had their situation handled.

Yugi and Sapphire were blasting people away easily, since they had the most powerful magic. Yugi used the shadows and Sapphire used her sun magic. They found they could combine the two into one blast and obliterate anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the beam. They were currently using that method now to fight the intruders.

The adults were all also fighting the different enemies. Atemu Odion and Seth were using their shadow magic as well while Mana and Ishizu cast spells. Joey was taking a book from Ryou's page and had his sword drawn.

Everything seemed to be going fine… until it happened. One of the soldiers broke away from the fighting and stood on top of the gate. 'STOP!' Everyone was so surprised that they actually listened and looked up. They stared curiously at the man on top of the gate as he held something behind his back and had it hidden from view.

'You will all stop fighting and allow us to leave without any more harm.' Everyone looked up at him startled. They didn't know what made him think they would just LET them leave. 'And why would we do that? We're having so much fun killing you guys' Mai snarled at the man and to emphasize her point, she kicked the guy nearest to her and sent him flying. The man on the gate just gave an evilly wicked grin. 'You will let us go right now because if you do not stop and let us leave, we will kill her.'

And at this the soldier held up the one thing that could stop the fighting. He took behind his back the one thing that would let them leave free. Sapphire was yelling and screaming but it would not help. There in the man's arms with a terrified expression in her innocent little eyes, was Rose gagged with a dagger held to her neck.


End file.
